


The New Code

by FoodFlake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Centered, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin was a Slave, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Barriss Offee is trying to do the right thing, CT-7567 | Rex Needs Sleep, Darker Anakin Skywalker, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gay, Gray Jedi, Grey Jedi Code, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Will Go Down With This Ship(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, New Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective clones, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sith Code, Sith Holocron, Tagging like no tomorrow, Tatooine Slave Culture, Team as Family, This will be gettin darker, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Character, and kisses, because they need it, but their is angst, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they feel it but nothing other then that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodFlake/pseuds/FoodFlake
Summary: The Jedi forced from their own home by the ones they fighting so hard to protect.The Jedi having no where to go are in a state of panic, unknowing where to go or any idea what to do.Their men on the other hand are torn. Do thay stay with the thing their are trying protect or go woth the ones they love?
Relationships: 104th Battalion & Plo Koon, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Dogma (Star Wars)/CT-5385 | Tup, Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn (Past), Hardcase/CT-782 | Hevy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	The New Code

Anakin looked out the window of his room on his ship, the room that he would be forced to call his own for the rest of his life. Ever since the betrayal of the Chancellor.

As he laid down on his bed, the feelings of betrayal and hate hit him when he thought of his ex-friend.

Anakin had gone to him to rant about the war. One of the main topics was about the clones, and how they should be treated. How the Republic thought of them no better than the battle droids they fought. At the thought, he rolled over in his bed. The only pillow in his arms as he grabbed it. He brought into a death hug, his body spooning it.

The Seps had made an augment with the Republic the week before, for a truce. No one was thinking it was going to last for long though. There was hope though.

That came with question, if they was to be peace, what happens to the clones? There was a rumor that all of the clone should be killed. 

The Chancellor didn't know he was coming. Chancellor said himself it was okay to come over any time if he needed assistance. If this rumor was true he could stop it, right?

When he had arrived at the Chancellor's door to his office it was locked. Anakin knew better than to eavesdrop on an individual's privacy but it was never locked. Never.

He somehow brought his body closer to the pillow.

Looking back he was so happy he did. The Chancellor was talking to someone, who he now thought was Dooku, about Order 66. It was about to be executed in three months' time.

At first he thought Order 66 was something political related but when the Chancellor said "Everthing I have worked for is in my grasp and the great Jedi will have final fallen!" 

Anakin nearly bust in the room, but something stop him. It was as if the Force itself held him back. Trying to stop him before he did something stupid.

He never knew he could play 'cool' as good as he did as he left for the Jedi Temple, although as soon as he got in the Temple he ran to the Council's room.

They were in the middle of a meeting when he busted in. They were not happy about that. When he told them what he heard, they didn't really believe him. They told him they need more events. Then he did something...he told them something....something he never thought he tell the council.

At the end of it all they did believe him but they said he needed a mental break. He know he needed it but he want to help as well. Master Yode said he might do something rash if he got to close with the Chancellor, and Anakin agreed on that.

He took a break to Padme home, which was a week long. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan had gone to see the Chancellor, for the man himself had requested them.

It wasn't good.

In the end, the Chancellor went on to call the Senate without the two Jedi knowing it at first. The Chancellor made it look like the Jedi were the bad ones. He claimed they were the reason for the war. They took children for slaves, forcing their ways on to the children. 

Any muscles that had not yeg tensed, well, tensed at that thought. He know what it was like to be forced into something. Being a Jedi was not that. 

In the end they were forceed to stay in the Temple, until the Senate voted what to do with them. They sneak into Anakin ship. It had barley room for them all. 

Anakin turned in bed about to fall asleep. When his door was opeded. He just sat up, his hand about to grap him Lightsaber when someone jump onto him. 

Ahsoka was saying....words, but his tired mind could not think through what she was saying that fast. All he heard was his name, the boy, home. 

"Ahsoka!" Anakin pushed her of himself. "Breathe" She was told but was still smiling. "What about the boys?" He would have been getting worried if it wasn't for her smile, which was turning into a definite grin. He had not seen her this truly happy sense they left the Temple.

"They're here."

Wait _what_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been a little lazy at the end, but oh well. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> Everything will be better describes and future chapters as flashbacks.


End file.
